Sacrificarlo por egoísmo
by blue kirito
Summary: AU/ En un mundo donde la igualdad se siente hasta en el aire, ser homosexual era un crimen.


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **En un mundo donde la igualdad se siente hasta en el aire, ser homosexual era un crimen.**

 **Ugo x Solomon**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único. Sacrificarlo por egoísmo.**

 **.**

En la biblioteca del palacio en Alma Toran.

Solomon contempla de lo mas interesado los planos que le muestra y explica su mejor amigo y pareja.

-Wow Ugo, es sorprendente todo lo que puedes deducir de un simple pergamino. Eres muy inteligente.

-Je je je-ruborizado-Cuando dices cosas como esas me da mucha pena.

-¡Pero es verdad! Es gracias a ti que puedo entender mejor a otras razas. Has logrado descifrar parte de su lenguaje.

-Pues si. Sin embargo tu intuición fué la que nos dió el indicio de que las otras especies eran inteligentes. El viejo David nos tuvo engañados por mucho tiempo, pero debido a ello...

El menor bajó la mirada dolido.

-Mi padre nunca ha sido del tipo cariñoso.

El erudito tomó su rostro entre las manos provocándole un gran sonrojo.

-No Solomon, ese hombre está confundido. ¿Cómo podría no amar a alguien tan hermoso?

Se aproximó hasta depositar un tierno beso sobre sus labios, el más joven sonrió lleno de ilusión y curiosidad.

-Gracias Ugo.

-No hay porque darlas.

-Ahora muestrame más de esos esquemas de máquinas antiguas.

-Tu ganas. Cuando se te mete el espíritu aventurero nada puede contigo.

-Je je je je.

...

Durante tres días se la pasaron estudiando, cuando les venció el cansancio se retiró cada quien a su habitación. Aunque el menor recibió una visita nocturna. Dormir fué lo último que hicieron. Ugo recorrió el menudo cuerpo de todas las maneras existentes, en sus ya acostumbradas sesiones románticas silenciosas. El sol despertó al genio que miró en dirección a la ventana y luego al apuesto joven desnudo a su lado, acarició la espalda con la punta de sus dígitos hasta despertarle.

-Mmm buenos cof cof cof...

-Respira con calma Solomon.

-Lo siento cof...

-No es tu culpa. Te has lastimado la garganta otra vez al contener los gemidos. Quizá deberíamos detenernos. Esto no acabará bien.

-¡No por favor! Eres muy importante para mi. Estoy seguro de que mi padre entenderá algún día que toda forma de amor es pura.

-Aún si él lo hace el mundo en que vivimos castiga la homosexualidad. Si nos descubren...tengo miedo.

-Todo estará bien, lo prometo. No me dejes.

-Solomon-preocupado.

-Por favor.

El de lentes no dijo nada pero entrelazó su mano con la ajena, recargó su frente sobre la otra y besó sus labios.

-Te quiero mucho Solomon. No quiero verte llorar.

-Entonces no lo haré-sonrió.

...

Los encuentros íntimos y estudiosos se suscitaron al por mayor, al igual que los entrenamientos en el arte de la espada del príncipe.

-¡Esta vez voy enserio joven amo!

-¡Cuando quieras Arba!

Se dió entre ellos un espectacular intercambio de golpes, tan letales que casi era posible ver la sangre del enemigo en la hoja, aunque ninguno logró tocar al otro. A punto de terminar el chico pisó mal, culpa de un repentino mareo que pasó tan rápido como le vino; pero no evitó que su hombro fuera atravesado dolorosamente por su tutora.

-¡Ungh!

-¡Joven amo!-alarmada le sostuvo de los brazos.

-Estoy bien, solo me aturdí.

-No es común. Debo llevarle con el médico para que le cure y haga los estudios pertinentes. Podría tener una enfermedad grave. Entre más rápido se dé el diagnóstico más tiempo tendremos para buscar la solución.

-Tienes razón.

...

Arba incrédula, Ugo a punto del colapso, Solomon en shock y David furioso. Todos en la habitación donde el médico ha informado del embarazo del príncipe.

-¿Cómo es posible?-el hijo del rey.

-Es evidente. Tienes la edad suficiente para saber como se tiene descendencia. ¿Con quién te has estado revolcando? Ensució el nombre de la familia.

-Yo...¡me metí cuanto hombre y mujer se me cruzó en el camino!

« _-No es verdad. Soy la única pareja que ha tenido. Incluso le herí la primera vez que tuvimos relaciones porque estaba muy nervioso. Necesito defenderlo pero..._ »

Una sonora bofetada hizo eco en el recinto. El labio de Solomon se rompió debido al impacto.

-Grandísimo desvergonzado. Te desconozco como hijo. Hay un castigo para las personas que prefieren a los de su mismo sexo.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Imaginas lo que puede ocurrir si la gente se entera que los hombres pueden concebir? La tasa de natalidad aumentará brutalmente, lo que significa más población y un menor control sobre esta.

-Solo por eso tú...-perplejo.

-Eres un gran fallo. Cuando tengas al mocoso te ejecutarán. Y no quiero escuchar tus lloriqueos porque bien que conocías las consecuencias. Solo le permito nacer a ese bastardo porque necesito un heredero. Te lo advierto, si alguien se entera de que otro hombre es su padre lo mato junto a ti.

-¿Y cómo se supone que...?

-Te casarás con Arba. Es una orden.

El muchacho centró su atención en Ugo, daba la impresión de implorar ayuda. Pero este desvió el rostro en la dirección contraria mordiendo sus labios.

-E-está bien.

...

Pero el príncipe no es de los que acepten dócilmente un destino como ese. Escapó en numerosas ocasiones, pero sus "amigos" le traicionaron. Wahid, Falan, Ithnan, incluso Sheba que parece odiarle desde el fondo de su corazón, y también Arba. Le atacaron de formas tan brutales que estuvo a punto de morir, al igual que su querido bebé. Dejó de intentar y le encerraron en un calabozo, luego de obligarle a firmar el acta de matrimonio. Apenas le daban alimento o bebidas. La mayor parte del tiempo estaba inconciente y cuando no, platicaba con su hijo.

« _-Aladdin no odies a Ugo, tiene razones para actuar de esa manera, estoy seguro de que lo sabes. Por lo que más quieras_ , _te lo ruego, no te parezcas a él. Si mi padre se da cuenta lo asesinará_. _Lo siento tanto, te metí en una situación complicada. Y decir que no podré darte pecho, o bañarte, verte crecer._ »

Las lágrimas escaparon por montones. Se le quiebra el alma a pedazos pero se mantiene por ellos. Su adorado Aladdin y su amado Ugo.

...

El día del parto finalmente llegó, y fué ahí que Solomon entendió el porqué sus amigos le habían traicionado, todos son hombres de confianza de David.

« _-Que ciego estuve._ »

Aún así no les guarda rencor, como tampoco al hombre que no intentó salvarle nunca. El parto fué sumamente doloroso porque su padre prohibió utilizaran cualquier tipo de sedante o técnica que ayudara a disminuir su sufrimiento. Cuando Aladdin salió, apenas si pudo verlo, sonrió al ver que es prácticamente su gemelo.

-Te amo-dijo en un susurro para después desmayarse.

...

Cuando el príncipe despertó le tenían amarrado de las muñecas en la plaza.

« _-Y decir que mi padre tiene tanta prisa por liberarse de mi._ »

Arba se acercó empuñando una espada larga y delgada.

-¡Tienen ante ustedes...!-emitió sobreactuada-¡Al mayor traidor de Alma Toran! ¡El hasta hoy príncipe Solomon Jehoahaz Abraham! ¡Es el culpable de orquestar la caída de la raza humana! ¡De utilizar la igualdad entre especies para beneficio propio!

-¡Que basura!-alguien en la multitud.

-¡Muérete monstruo!

-¡A nadie le haces falta!

-¿Últimas palabras?-la castaña con burla.

-No me arrepiento de nada-sonrió.

El grito de la muchedumbre enardecida se alzó en dirección al cielo. Los pobladores cogieron cuanto tuvieron a su alcance y lo lanzaron al que antes fuera un símbolo de orgullo. El metal de Arba siquiera lo tocó. Solomon murió a causa de los cuantiosos golpes de la gente que amó, ante la mirada de Ugo que no se movió.

...

David iba por el corredor en compañía de una pequeña.

-Para prevenir que mi nieto haga una estupidez te convertiras en su prometida.

Asintió mecánicamente.

El rey abrió la puerta de la habitación de Aladdin, pero se encontró con las ventanas abiertas de par en par y la cuna vacía.

-¡Waaaaaaaa!-ladró con rabia, furioso.

...

Ugo corre como mejor puede sin una pierna. Aún cuando tomó a todos los guardias por sorpresa apenas pudo escapar. Protege a su hijo entre sus brazos sin dejar de llorar.

«- _Lo que me pediste fué muy cruel mi amor. Si, tenía miedo pero prefería mil veces morir a tu lado que vivir con el dolor de_ _tu pérdida. ¿Tienes idea de las veces que tuve que golpearme para perder la conciencia y no ir a salvarte? Ese sujeto es un enemigo formidable, pero juro que jamás pondrá un dedo sobre nuestro hijo. ¿Sabes? Yo si tengo un gran arrepentimiento: el no haber gritado al mundo lo mucho que te amé._ _De hacerlo hubiera perdido la oportunidad que con tanto sufrimiento nos regalaste_.»

Cerró los ojos un segundo y pudo ver el semblante de Solomon el día que descubrieron su embarazo.

« _-No lo digas, protege a Aladdin. Estaré bien si ustedes lo están_.»

Porque cuando en verdad amas a alguien le entiendes sin necesidad de palabras. Es una pena que también hagas cosas en contra de tu voluntad. Pero había un inocente que jamás tuvo la culpa de nada y que no pidió nacer, ¿cómo sacrificarlo por un egoísmo entonces?

-Tu madre y yo cuidaremos de ti por siempre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Cuando inicié este fic Ugo iba a tener la personalidad cobarde de Alma Toran, es decir. Traicionaría a Solomon pero a la mitad me dio pechito. Digo me pasé con el pobre, así que mejor fue un sacrifico de distintas formas para proteger al fruto de su amor. Tengo antorchas para todos si gustan acompañarme a linchar a David :). Tu grandísimo imbécil! Cómo puedes resistirte a ese par de linduras que pertenecen a tu familia?! Ok mejor me calmo o me dará algo.**


End file.
